Y Nunca Me Apartaré De La Luz
by SmallFlame
Summary: Karamatsu tiene una grave deficiencia en el instinto de auto-preservación. Sus hermanos lamentan cada momento que ellos dieron a su hermano por sentado. Blind!Karamatsu [Traducción Autorizada: And I Will Never Look Away From The Light de Sycomatsu]
1. ¿Estás asustado? (Osomatsu)

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece. La historia que se va a desarrollar tampoco me pertenece, esta es propiedad de Sycomatsu, yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

 **Original Work** : And I Will Never Look Away From The Light _by_ Sycomatsu (Sycophantism)

 **Portada:** Créditos a los blogs de Tumblr: Blindmatsu y jessie-the-eyeball

 **Y Nunca Me Apartaré De La Luz**

Sycomatsu (Sycophantism)

Notas de la Autora:

AMO A KARAMATSU, LO JURO…sollozos

Inspirado en el Blind AU de Kailimossmallow y Nhipotle que llego a mi muro en Tumblr. Miralo por ti mismo.

Yo (espero) hacer una escena uno a uno entre Karamatsu y sus hermanos para este fic. De ser posible uno por capítulo. Veremos cómo resulta.

El primero, por supuesto, es Osomatsu. ¡Disfruta!

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Estás asustado? (Osomatsu)

.

"Osomatsu-nissan, estás haciendo trampa de nuevo," Todomatsu regañó, cruzando sobre la mesa para golpear la mano de su hermano mayor.

"¿De verdad?" Osomatsu rió, abanicándose con su mano de cartas. "Pruébalo."

"Tienes dos tarjetas de más," Señaló Todomatsu, satisfecho de sí mismo cuando Osomatsu farfulló y metió la mano tras su espalda.

"¡No las tengo!"

"Ah, las tiene," dijo Choromatsu, inclinándose de nuevo para vislumbrar el número de cartas detrás de Osomatsu.

"¡Deja de espiar!" Osomatsu bruscamente empujó las cartas en su regazo.

"A los tramposos se les quita su ganancia," dijo Ichimatsu desde el borde de la mesa, sin siquiera prestar atención al juego. Esto provocó un debate entre los ruidosos hermanos, Osomatsu siendo el único quien defendía su derecho a mantener su botín.

El estruendo de un teléfono sonando cortó el aire, y Osomatsu aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse de un salto. "Yo contesto," Dijo, alejándose de la mesa. "¡No toquen mis cosas!"

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, escucho a Todomatsu decir, "Quiero la tapa roja," mientras Choromatsu susurraba, "Yo tomaré la verde."

"¡Qué les dije!" Dando la vuelta, apartó la cara de su hermano más joven de la mesa, tratando de sacar la mano de Choromatsu de su botín. "¡Están celosos de que este ganando!"

"Estas ganando porque estás haciendo trampa, nii-san," replicó Todomatsu, empujando la mano de su cara y pasando por debajo para arrebatar su tapa de botella.

"¡Oye!"

"Aja," Choromatsu siseo entre dientes mientras ponía una mano más allá de la defensa de Osomatsu y se armó con la tapa a la que le había puesto el ojo.

"El teléfono," Ichimatsu dijo débilmente, al mismo tiempo que este dejó de sonar. Hubo una pausa momentánea mientras escuchaban el silencio antes de que Osomatsu se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en su lugar.

"Si es importante volverán a llamar," Proclamó Osomatsu, antes de levantar su mano de cartas. "Ahora, ¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Todavía tienes demasiadas cartas."

"¡Ah!"

Justo cuando estaban a punto de reanudar su juego, el teléfono de Osomatsu sonó en su bolsillo. Sacándolo, le dio un vistazo a la pantalla. Hizo una mueca, lo puso en silencio y lo retornó al bolsillo de su suéter. "¿Una ex pegajosa, nii-san?" Preguntó Todomatsu inocentemente, antes de decir, "Oh, espera, tú no tienes ninguna ex."

"Tú, mocoso impertinente," Osomatsu lo fulminó, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Es solo Karamatsu."

"Ah," Dijeron los cuatro hermanos restantes, antes de volver a su juego.

Osomatsu sintió que su teléfono dejó de vibrar por un rato, antes de empezar de nuevo. _Ah, ya para_ , pensó, llevando su mente lejos de la molestia.

Unos minutos más en su juego, después de haberle quitado a Osomatsu sus sucias cartas (ni siquiera eran del mismo paquete, estas tenían un patrón ligeramente diferente en la parte de atrás, canalla), Ichimatsu sintió su celular vibrando en su bolsillo. Como siempre, lo ignoró. De todas formas, solo una persona se molestaba en llamarlo; todos los demás lo conocían muy bien para solo escribirle.

El teléfono de Choromatsu fue el siguiente. Lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. "Es Karamatsu," dijo levantando la mirada.

"Por dios, que necesitado," Osomatsu rodó los ojos, empujando el teléfono y mostrando sus cartas. "¡Toma eso, hermanito!"

"¡No puede ser!" Choromatsu protestó, mirando fijamente la escalera real. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Solo un momento después, el teléfono de Todomatsu estaba vibrando. Discretamente, como había aprendido a hacerlo para mensajear con sus amigos en compañía de sus hermanos sin alertarlos, revisó la pantalla bajo la mesa.

Karamatsu.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, consideró excusarse para contestar. Karamatsu debe estar realmente desesperado para estar abriéndose camino a través de todos sus hermanos, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, quizás él solo está tratando de encontrar alguien para arrastrarlo a una salida con él.

"Totty, es tu turno," Osomatsu llamó su atención devuelta a la mesa y alzo la vista, dejando su teléfono sin responder en su regazo.

Zumbó dos veces más antes de que la pantalla se quedó en negro. Karamatsu no les dejó ningún mensaje. Él no llamó de nuevo.

* * *

Seis horas más tarde, nadie se había movido de la sala de estar. Todomatsu tenía la cabeza de Jyushimatsu en su regazo, jugando con el cabello de su hermano mayor mientras veían caricaturas. Osomatsu estaba hojeando una revista con Choromatsu, discutiendo en voz baja que tan viable era trabajar en una agencia de modelaje como gemelos. Ichimatsu dormitaba junto a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, habiendo terminado su turno de mimos en el cabello.

El teléfono sonó, y en un primer momento nadie se movio para responder. "Oi, alguien, respondan eso," Osomatsu llamó, mirando la revista.

"Responde tú, inútil hermano mayor," Todomatsu respondió, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla.

Nadie respondió, y nadie se sintió mal cuando dejo de sonar.

Cuando empezó a timbrar de nuevo, Choromatsu alzó la vista. "Alguien debería contestar," dijo, mirando al trio. Ichimatsu estaba despierto, pero pretendía no estarlo.

A pesar de ser el auto-proclamado responsable, Choromatsu estaba cómodo, y culpablemente dejo el teléfono sonar. Con un suspiro, volvió a mirar la revista, pero no podía concentrarse hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar una vez más. "Osomatsu-nii-san, debe ser importante," insistió, enterrando el codo en el costado de Osomatsu.

"Ugh, bien," se quejó Osomatsu, afortunadamente no cuestionó el por qué Choromatsu no podía responder en ese caso. Levantándose, el mayor bostezó y se dirigió a la habitación del frente, contestó el teléfono con un saludo grosero. "¿Si?, Aló."

"¿Es la residencia Matsuno?"

"¿Si?" El tono cortante lo tomó con la guardia baja, y si a él le importara una mierda las apariencias, Osomatsu quizás trataría de ser más educado.

"¿Con quién estoy hablando?"

"Matsuno Osomatsu," respondió. "Soy el hermano mayor." Siendo uno de seis sextillizos ponía las prioridades de las personas en perspectiva; cada vez que alguien quería hablar con un Matsuno, sabían que habían seis de ellos, y el lugar de Osomatsu en esa jerarquía era su punto cardinal.

"Soy el Doctor Miyamoto del Hospital General Mutsu. Siento decir esto por teléfono-tu hermano Karamatsu fue admitido esta mañana con algunas heridas graves."

" _¿Qué?"_ La voz de Osomatsu se agrietó de lo alto que habló, su shock finalmente se disipó lo suficiente para hablar.

"Si. Por favor si usted puede venir al hospital, podem-"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" exigió, clavando los dedos en la superficie del estante del teléfono. "¿Él está bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy en libertad de compartir información sensible a través del teléfono," dijo el doctor, y Osomatsu sintió una quemante rabia y horror subiendo su garganta, como bilis. El shock había sido rápido e inútil en sofocar su alarma. "Si usted puede venir al hospital-de nuevo, es el Hospital Mutsu-Podemos hablar con usted directamente."

"Voy," dijo apresuradamente, cerrando el teléfono de golpe antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Antes de que pudiera decir algo que lamentaría.

Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho mientras se agarraba del mostrador, los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Había sido golpeado por un auto? ¿Atacado por un perro? ¿Caído a un río? El absoluto misterio de los acontecimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero no podía moverse.

"¿Nii-san?" Todomatsu estaba en la puerta de la sala de estar. Agarrando el marco, vio la retorcida expresión de Osomatsu y se detuvo, arqueando la voz; "¿Nii-san?"

"¿Qué es?" Choromatsu preguntó, apareciendo tras Todomatsu. "¿Osomatsu?"

"Yo-" Irguiéndose, tomó una respiración profunda. "No lo sé todavía," él dijo, y se sintió como una mentira a pesar de que en parte era verdad. "Me tengo que ir."

"¿Ir a dónde?" Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu habían aparecido, y los cuatro observaron como Osomatsu se sentó y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos.

"Ya vuelvo," dijo, sin responder, y se fue. Si esto resultaba no ser nada, entonces era mejor no alarmarlos.

Inesperadamente, desde lo profundo de su mente, pensó: y si resultaba ser algo…el podría darles las noticias suavemente.

* * *

"Creemos que fue atacado por una pandilla" La enfermera estaba diciendo, y cuanto más tiempo tardaba en llegar a la habitación de Karamatsu, más se apretaba el agarre de Osomatsu en las mangas de su suéter. "Hay un montón de daños, huesos rotos y trauma físico. Eso se curará, con un tratamiento apropiado. Es un paciente excepcional, nos dejó hacer nuestro trabajo sin quejarse. A pesar de que su personalidad deja un poco que desear." Ella añadió, la expresión brevemente adolorida.

Normalmente Osomatsu estaría hablando basura acerca de Karamatsu. En ese momento, él todavía estaba conmocionado por la noticia de que su hermano había sido hospitalizado por una pandilla. "¿Así que, él se recuperará completamente?" Ese bastardo. Osomatsu iba a patearle el trasero por hacer que se preocupara de esa manera.

La enfermera estaba en silencio, y se detuvo, dando la vuelta hacia él. "Me temo que no," dijo, y Osomatsu sintió el estómago caer por su expresión. Todo rastro de personalidad había dejado su rostro, reemplazada con una máscara profesional. Y un desnudo rastro de piedad.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. "Dijo que él se curará con un tratamiento apropiado."

"Sus huesos y contusiones curarán," afirmó. "Pero hay más que eso. Fue expuesto a un ácido altamente corrosivo."

"¿Qué?" Osomatsu se sentía aturdido, incapaz de comprender adecuadamente lo que le estaban diciendo. "¿Eso-qué? ¿Cómo?"

A pesar de su incapacidad para articular, ella pareció entender. "Se lo tiraron a la cara," dijo a la ligera, tratando de disimular el impacto. "Dañó sus ojos." Osomatsu levantó la mano, apoyándose contra la pared mientras su mente repite sus palabras como una grabación, tratando de conectar los dos últimos puntos. Ella lo salvó de la tensión mental; "Está ciego, Matsuno-san"

* * *

Respirando con dificultad, tratando de recobrar la compostura, Osomatsu tragó el nudo en su garganta. Había pasado varios minutos en el baño tratando de contenerse a sí mismo de hacer añicos el espejo con el puño. Se había contenido tanto el impulso de violencia, que su estómago se había retorcido tanto que lo hizo vomitar en el fregadero. Le había tomado mucho tiempo limpiar su cara, echando agua sobre ésta hasta que sus lágrimas eran indistinguibles. Que bastardo egoísta que era, llorando en el baño para que su hermano menor no pueda ver su debilidad. O mejor dicho, oírla. Karamatsu no podía ver nada nunca más.

El pensamiento hizo un nudo en su garganta otra vez, y Osomatsu tuvo que forzarse para no correr hacia el baño. Karamatsu lo necesitaba, se dijo con firmeza. Había sido lo suficientemente egoísta, no yendo a visitarlo. Oh, Dios, ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus hermanos?

Con un golpecito, abrió la puerta, mirando el interior. Karamatsu estaba apoyado contra una pila de almohadas, con su teléfono en la mano. Osomatsu podía oír el suave sonido de una voz que proviene de allí, pero Karamatsu pulsó un botón y lo apagó antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Se le ocurrió que era un audiolibro, y sintió que su pecho se apretó.

"¿Osomatsu?" Karamatsu llamó, como si estuviera reacio a creer, pero con un dejo de esperanza que casi le rompió el corazón.

"Ah-sí, soy yo," dijo, apretando los puños mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

"Oh, ¡Bien!, ¿Cómo estas, brother?" La sonrisa de Karamatsu era tan brillante como siempre, y Osomatsu se congeló en su lugar, mirando sin comprender. "Ah, probablemente no es la mejor pregunta. Teniendo que venir al hospital para cuidar de su tonto hermano menor." Riéndose, se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, el cual estaba vendado.

Todo de él estaba vendado, al parecer. Tenía un yeso en el brazo desde los nudillos hasta el codo; el otro tenía una gasa pegada con cinta, y un IV que conduce una bolsa de líquido, interconectado con lo que Osomatsu sospecha son analgésicos; más vendas abrazaban gentilmente su cuello y lo que Osomatsu podía ver de su pecho; y, lo peor de todo, gruesas vendas estaban envueltas alrededor de su cabeza, ocultando por completo sus ojos.

"¿Osomatsu?" Karamatsu preguntó, sonando confundido. "¿Estás allí?"

La inocente pregunta envió una descarga como de un rayo a través de su pecho y Osomatsu levantó una mano para cubrir su boca, sofocando cualquier ruido que se había alojado en su garganta. Tragando, dijo, "Sí, aquí estoy," mientras lentamente se abrió paso a través de la habitación.

"¡Jajá! Ahora tienes que hablar conmigo, brother, no puedo saber si tú te has ido o no. Hey, ¿La enfermera es atractiva? ¿Chihiro-chan? Ella tiene una voz preciosa, ¡Debe de ser hermosa! Ah, pero su personalidad es lo suficientemente brillante incluso si ella termina siendo una bruja fea. Oh, ella no está aquí, ¿Verdad?" Después de un momento de silencio, Karamatsu rió. "¡Uff! Que alivio."

"Karamatsu," Osomatsu intentó, y su hermano inclinó la cabeza hacia él, al parecer recién se daba cuenta de que Osomatsu se trasladado a su lado.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, brother?"

Su boca se abría y se cerraba, ninguna palabra salió, y Osomatsu tragó. Extendiendo su mano, le tocó con cuidado el brazo vendado de su hermano, y Karamatsu levantó su mano para llegar hasta él, encontrando su mano. "¿Brother?"

"Nada," Osomatsu susurró, tomando la mano de Karamatsu en la suya y dándole la vuelta. Los dedos anular, medio e índice estaban ferulizados juntos, y Osomatsu se preguntó cuántos de ellos estaban rotos.

"Me debo ver como un desastre," Karamatsu rió entre dientes, sonando un poco avergonzado. "Quiero decir, sé que me veo así. Esos canallas se aseguraron de que yo lo vea antes de-" Se detuvo, batallando un momento, de repente se parecía inseguro, casi confundido, antes de sacudir la cabeza un poco. "Bueno, de todos modos ¡supongo que es la forma en la que la mente de un sádico funciona! ¡Quitar la belleza de alguien que presume mucho de ella!"

"Karamatsu, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?" Osomatsu finalmente logró hablar sin rodeos.

"Ah." Karamatsu se quedó en silencio, y él se rió entre dientes con timidez. Osomatsu continuó tocándolo, su mano, su brazo, llegando a cepillar sus dedos suavemente sus por las vendas en el cuello de Karamatsu. Inmediatamente su hermano se movió alejándose, los dedos de su brazo roto apretaron las sábanas fuertemente de manera compulsiva. "Ah, p-por favor no lo hagas, brother," Karamatsu dijo, el tartamudeo en sus palabras casi completamente escondido por alegre tono de su voz. "Está sensible"

Osomatsu se había estremecido de nuevo, y ahora el veía devastado como su hermano aclaró su garganta, hizo una mueca, y suspiró. "Bueno, ¡supongo que esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano! Después de todo, nunca podría simplemente esperar y ver mientras algunos paganos estaban atormentando a una joven dama, ¿!Cómo podría!? No importa el riesgo, evidentemente." Encogiéndose de un hombro, Karamatsu parecía que no notó cuando Osomatsu agarró su mano con dedos temblorosos. Con la frente en alto y manejando el mantener un sonrisa puesta, incluso cuando parecía vacilar en ocasiones, Karamatsu continuó, "Yo fui capaz de desviar su atención durante el tiempo suficiente para que ella fuera capaz de huir, ¡pero estaban muy enojados por eso! Así que se desquitaron conmigo, como puedes ver. Me estremezco al imaginar que le habrían hecho a esa dama."

"Karamatsu…" _¡Mira lo que te hicieron_ _ **a ti**_ _!_ Quería gritar, pero en su lugar se mordió el labio inferior.

"De todos modos, sabes que nunca puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, así que ellos solo se seguían encontrando motivos para continuar. ¡No es como imaginé que iba a pasar mi día!" De nuevo rió, y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón de Osomatsu dolía. Este idiota. "Bueno, espero que la señorita se mantenga alejada del peligro la próxima vez."

"Sigue tu propio consejo," susurró Osomatsu, mordiéndose el labio para no repetirlo y Karamatsu pueda oír.

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que Karamatsu mueva su dedo meñique, frotando la palma de Osomatsu.

Tragando, Osomatsu preguntó, "¿Si?"

"Estas muy callado," Karamatsu observó, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia Osomatsu, no del todo frente a él. Esto envió una punzada a través de su corazón. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

 _¡Por supuesto que ocurre algo malo, idiota!_ En lugar de eso, tomando una respiración profunda, Osomatsu preguntó, "¿Has-Te duele?"

Viéndose un poco sorprendido, Karamatsu negó un poco con la cabeza. "¡En absoluto! ¡Los analgésicos me mantienen lejos de todo eso, y las enfermeras me revisan muy a menudo! La atención aquí es de primera categoría." Karamatsu parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, Osomatsu hizo una mueca. Él en realidad no podía ser egoísta, aunque sea por un momento, ¿verdad? Sin ser-sin quejarse o sentir lástima por sí mismo. Una ola de culpabilidad se derramó sobre Osomatsu por todas esas veces que había tomado ventaja de la amabilidad de Karamatsu. Siempre le había parecido una deficiencia en el sentido de auto-preservación más que nada, y Osomatsu estaba viendo los efectos de eso en su forma más completa.

"Karamatsu…" Estabilizando su respiración, Osomatsu tocó la cabeza de Karamatsu a continuación empujando sus dedos a través de su cabello. Karamatsu no se movió, sus labios se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa.

En un hilo de voz preguntó: "¿Nii-san?" Por un segundo se venía perdido, inseguro de como sentirse, y Osomatsu mordió su labio, moviéndose con cautela a la cama con él. Karamatsu se enderezó un poco, claramente no esperando la repentina cercanía, y Osomatsu pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda, acercándolo más. "¿Osomatsu?" preguntó de nuevo, la voz vacilante por la confusión.

"Cállate, idiota," murmuró Osomatsu, ocultando su rostro contra el cabello de Karamatsu. "Sólo para con el estúpido acto de chico cool."

"No es un acto," Karamatsu protestó, y Osomatsu frunció el ceño, pellizcando la nariz de su hermano. "Auch-"

"¿Tienes miedo?" Osomatsu preguntó, y Karamatsu hizo una mueca, rehuyendo un poco.

"Yo…"

"Nunca vas a ver de nuevo," Osomatsu dijo, demasiado contundente, demasiado duro, y vio a Karamatsu aún quieto. "Fuiste golpeado y torturado por una pandilla, estas en el hospital, hermanito idiota, solo cállate por un rato."

Karamatsu no se movió, pero Osomatsu vio su labio inferior temblar solo un poco, y el trató de apretar el abrazo sin lastimar ninguna de las costillas agrietadas o rotas que la enfermera le había advertido.

Eventualmente Karamatsu ladeó la cabeza para descansar en el hombro de Osomatsu, y ninguno de ellos se movió por un largo tiempo.

No fue hasta que Karamatsu estaba acurrucado en su costado, con la cabeza en el estómago de Osomatsu, crispándose y gimiendo en voz baja durante sus sueño, que la enfermera vino a revisarlos. Osomatsu bajo la mirada hacia su hermano, peinando suavemente su cabello, las lágrimas corrían por su cara, viéndose demacrado. Ella vino cuatro veces más antes de que finalice su turno a la mañana siguiente, y Osomatsu no se había movido una pulgada. Parecía que tampoco había dormido bien.

* * *

NA: Me encantan los comentarios, y me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo, ¡así que le agradecería si pudieras dejar una línea! ;w; ¡Gracias por leer!

NT: Holaaa, empece a traducir esto para alguien muy especial, pero como yo adoro esta historia pensé en compartirlo con más gente. Si les gusta la historia pasen a dejarle amor a su Tumblr ( sycomatsu*tumblr*com o a la pág de AO3 donde publico la historia archiveofourown*org/works/5776060/chapters/13311673 solo remplacen los asteriscos con puntos y ya :3 Perdonen si la traducción del título no es la adecuada, pero es lo que más me costó decidir. Cualquier duda o sugerencia diganme en los comentarios :D

Intentare traer la traducción máximo cada semana como máximo!

NT 2: He corregido este primer capitulo, perdon por los errores :'s


	2. Nunca más estarás solo (Choromatsu)

**Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece. La historia que se va a desarrollar tampoco me pertenece, esta es propiedad de Sycomatsu, yo solo me encargo de la traducción.

 **Original Work** : And I Will Never Look Away From The Light _by_ Sycomatsu (Sycophantism)

 **Portada:** Créditos a los blogs de Tumblr: Blindmatsu y jessie-the-eyeball

 **Y Nunca Me Apartaré De La Luz**

Sycomatsu (Sycophantism)

Notas de la Autora:

¡El siguiente es Choromatsu! En un principio planeaba que Osomatsu vaya a casa y les diga a todos a la vez, pero cuando empecé a escribir, ¡no podía imaginar cómo él va a dejar a Karamatsu solo! Jajaja.

Asi que, Choromatsu es el siguiente. El confiable, maduro, respetable Choromatsu. Osomatsu-nii-san siempre puede depender de él.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Nunca más estarás solo (Choromatsu)

.

Aclarándose la garganta, Osomatsu agachó la cabeza al escuchar el zumbido del teléfono en su oreja. Su mano ya estaba sudando, y otra vez consideró hacer esto en persona. Pero, de nuevo llegó a la misma conclusión: No iba a dejar a Karamatsu solo en el hospital, no importa que tan insistente era el segundo hijo acerca de que podía sobrevivir un par de horas sin la compañía de su hermano mayor. _Después de todo_ , él había señalado, _¡Lo hice bastante bien antes de llegaras aquí!_

Eso fue exactamente el por qué Osomatsu se negó a irse. No dejaría que Karamatsu se acostumbre a ser abandonado nunca más.

"¿Nii-san?" La voz de Choromatsu lo saco de su ensimismamiento antes de que Osomatsu pueda colgar otra vez. (Ya lo había hecho tres veces)

"Hey, Choro," saludó, forzando una sonrisa temblorosa en la voz. Era una máscara débil, una que él sabía, el tercer hijo no creería.

Choromatsu ya se oía preocupado— Osomatsu no había regresado la noche anterior, y no había contestado su teléfono (el hospital había hecho que lo apague)— pero ahora su ansiedad era evidente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Estás solo?" Osomatsu preguntó en lugar de responder.

* * *

Choromatsu no respondió, y vacilante alzó la mirada. Sus hermanos estaban esparcidos por el salón- Jyushimatsu estaba peinando el cabello de Ichimatsu, Todomatsu estaba chateando en su teléfono. La ausencia de los dos hermanos mayores pesaba fuertemente en todos ellos, pero los tres estaban obstinadamente, desesperadamente tratando de pretender que todo estaba bien.

"Un segundo," dijo Choromatsu, levantándose de donde él había estado leyendo una revista. Todomatsu giró su rostro por una fracción de segundo, y Choromatsu no lo habría notado si él no lo habría estado viendo. Lamiéndose los labios, esperó ser interrogado, pero Todomatsu ni siquiera lo vio.

Saliendo al pasillo, Choromatsu cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación. "Listo."

"Siéntate."

Los nervios le retorcían el estómago, Choromatsu se acomodó encima del futón que nadie se habían molestado en alzar. (Había sido el turno de Ichimatsu, así que eso lo explica) "¿Qué está pasando, Nii-san?"

Escuchó a Osomatsu tomar una respiración profunda en la otra línea, lo escuchó vacilar. Esto solo sirvió para empeorar su ansiedad. Se necesitaba mucho para romper a Osomatsu de esa manera. ¿Y por qué Choromatsu debe estar solo? ¿Y sentado…? Mientras más se demoraba Osomatsu solo para decirle lo que estaba pasando, lo peor-.

"Karamatsu está en el hospital," Osomatsu dijo rotundamente, y había un vacío peculiar en su voz que hizo a Choromatsu sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Sin embargo, cuando registró las palabras de Osomatsu, se rió. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se cayó al rio tratando de salvar a un gato de nuevo?"

Osomatsu no se rió, y Choromatsu sintió que su risa se atoró en la garganta. Tragando, esperó, agarrando su teléfono fuertemente. "Fue atacado por una pandilla," murmuró Osomatsu, y esta vez Choromatsu no respondió, miró un patrón en la pared mientras se sentía disociarse del momento. "Ellos lo hirieron mucho. Pero eso- el estará- sus huesos, uh, sanaran bien…" Osomatsu se revolvía con sus palabras, tratando de recitar lo que le habían dicho, Choromatsu podía escuchar eso en su voz. Pero él estaba evitando decir algo más, y Choromatsu podía sentir su corazón golpeteando en su pecho.

"Nii-san…"

Era casi un tono de advertencia, pero él estaba demasiado ansioso para realmente intentar algo. Sin embargo Osomatsu sabía lo que él quería decir, Choromatsu lo escuchó exhalar temblorosamente. "Él…Ellos, uh," ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil para no escupirlo de u-? "Ellos…le arrogaron ácido a la cara…" Choromatsu sintió que su corazón se detenía, se agarró la camisa con la boca abierta. Osomatsu continuó, con ese extraño vacío en su voz una vez más; "Él está…ciego."

"No," Choromatsu finalmente pudo hablar, antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir. "No, no…" Las siguientes salieron como quejidos bajos, se empujó el flequillo de la cara, clavando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

Osomatsu gimoteó en la línea, y Choromatsu se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Probablemente no era la primera vez desde que él se fue la noche anterior. "Él, uh. Pasé la noche aquí…Él está- dios, mierda…Él es, sigue actuando como si todo estuviera bien, quiero darle un puñetazo."

"Osomatsu-nii-san," Choromatsu murmuró, con la voz quebrada. No sabía que decir. Esto no podía ser real, ¿verdad? _Ciego…_

"Necesito que vengas," Osomatsu continuó con voz ronca. "Yo…yo necesito decirle al resto." Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu. Choromatsu sintió su corazón encogerse al pensarlo. No había manera de que él podía hacer eso. Tenía que ser Osomatsu. "Pero no puedo...dejarlo solo." La voz de Osomatsu era baja, tenue, Choromatsu sabía en que estaba pensando.

"Voy en camino," Choromatsu dijo frágilmente, deseando que Osomatsu estuviera allí para poder consolarlo de alguna manera. La culpa de ser el mayor, cuando algo le sucede a tus hermanos menores…Choromatsu solo podía sentir una sombra de ese dolor, siempre tratando de ser el responsable.

Débilmente escuchó a Osomatsu decir, "Gracias," antes de que la llamada se corte. Había sido ahogado y apresurado, y Choromatsu dejo caer su teléfono en su regazo mientas enterraba la cara en sus manos, respirando profundamente. Conteniendo las lágrimas, se obligó a no pensar en Karamatsu, pero aun así se le inundaron los ojos, escociéndolos hasta que se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Los pasos en las escaleras lo apresuraron a frotarse las mangas sobre los ojos y ponerse de pie, ir a la estantería y tomar un libro. Por el título lo reconoció como propiedad de Karamatsu, y esto solo sirvió para hacerlo estremecer por un momento antes de que la puerta se abra.

Esperando a Todomatsu, Choromatsu aclaró su garganta para adiestrar su tono en un semblante de normalidad antes de hablar. "Hey, ¿Qué tal?"

Cuando no hubo respuesta, se mordió el labio y esperó no verse como si hubiera estado llorando. La luz estaba apagada, así que tenía un poco de ventaja. Dando un vistazo por encima del hombro se sorprendió al ver a Ichimatsu de pie, encorvado en la puerta. Cuando los ojos de su hermano menor se estrecharon al verlo, Choromatsu se sacudió y rápidamente desvió la mirada. ¿Qué demonios, Ichimatsu tenía visión nocturna también?

Escuchando, Choromatsu rastreó el camino de Ichimatsu a través de la habitación, por sus pies arrastrándose, hacia el futón y entonces se acuclilló. El sonido de desbloqueo del teléfono de Choromatsu hizo que sus hombros se sacudan.

"¿Qué quería él?" Ichimatsu pregunto rotundamente, y Choromatsu tragó.

"Necesita que le lleve algo," mintió, pobremente, y con cuidado guardó el libro bajo su brazo. "Él estará en casa dentro de un rato."

Conteniendo la respiración y con la esperanza de que su cara este limpia, Choromatsu se dio la vuelta y caminó al futón, extendiendo su mano para pedir su teléfono. Ichimatsu lo miro desde donde estaba acuclillado, pero finalmente le tendió el teléfono. Cuando Choromatsu lo agarró, Ichimatsu no lo soltó, en cambio apretó su agarre. "Eso es de Mierdamatsu."

Choromatsu se retorció, casi dejando caer su teléfono cuando Ichimatsu lo soltó. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando Ichimatsu se puso de pie, mirándolo. Dando un paso atrás, Choromatsu buscó por algún tipo de explicación o excusa. El pánico lo hizo estúpido y el negó con la cabeza, luego se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, sintiéndose como un insecto bajo escrutinio. "Es, uh, para Karamatsu," dijo sin convicción, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. "Osomatsu-nii-san estará en casa más tarde," volvió a decir, dando las gracias a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando que Ichimatsu no lo siguió.

Detrás de Choromatsu, Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando, inmóvil.

* * *

La recepcionista entrecerró los ojos cuando llegó frente al escritorio. Inquieto, Choromatsu preguntó por el número de la habitación de su hermano. "¿Y usted es?"

"Matsuno Choromatsu," dijo, logrando mantener su voz estable. Si bien no es necesariamente bueno en mantener la compostura bajo presión, hacía tiempo que Choromatsu había dominado su tono de "hombre de negocios" y este se lucía ahora.

Ella lo registró en el libro de visitas, o algo así, antes de darle el número de la habitación de su hermano. Dándole las gracias, se dirigió hacia el ascensor, agarrando el libro que aún tenía.

"Matsuno-san," una voz le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos acerca de la nada. Alzó la mirada con sorpresa y parpadeó cuando la enfermera tomó su lugar junto a él. "¿Ya fue a casa?" Ella estaba mirando su suéter verde y el libro que él sostenía en su mano.

Tardó un poco más de lo habitual en captar el malentendido, pero negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta. "Ah, no. Soy Choromatsu. El hermano menor de Osomatsu y Karamatsu."

"¡Oh! Ya veo." Una parte de ella se veía casi decepcionada, y se preguntó por qué. "¿Está aquí para que él se pueda ir a casa y descansar?"

Oh. Bajando la mirada, exhaló, frotando su pulgar sobre la tapa del libro. "¿No ha dormido?"

Ella le ofreció una mirada comprensiva antes de mirar hacia el elevador. "No. No desde que llegó ayer."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, en silencio, Choromatsu mordió su labio, antes de que algo le vino a la mente. "Su teléfono," dijo de repente, y la enfermera lo miró con sorpresa por su arrebato. "El teléfono de Karamatsu- ¿Lo tienen?"

"Está con sus pertenencias," explicó mientras la puerta sonó y se abrió. "Puedo llevarte con ellas."

"Por favor," dijo, un sentimiento de malestar empezó a recorrer sus intestinos.

* * *

Sacando el familiar teléfono azul de la bolsa de plástico, Choromatsu caminó por el pasillo, su mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde él estaba. Desbloqueó el dispositivo y pulso la pestaña de Llamadas Recientes, sintiendo el sudor recorrer su nuca. Tratando de estabilizar su respiración, inconscientemente empezó a detenerse, hasta que se paró en mitad del pasillo, observando la pestaña abierta.

Allí estaban. Ayer, Karamatsu había llamado a casa, luego a Osomatsu dos veces. Después fue a Ichimatsu una vez, luego Choromatsu (el recuerdo de ignorar el teléfono hizo un nudo en su estómago), y entonces Todomatsu tres veces.

 _Puede que no esté relacionado,_ se dijo mientras empujaba el teléfono en su bolsillo y miraba hacia el frente, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Tenía que serlo.

* * *

Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, sintiéndose mareado, Choromatsu tragó y suavemente llamó a la puerta. Hubo el sonido de pies arrastrándose, voces apagadas, y entonces Osomatsu abrió. "¿Quién es?" Karamatsu preguntó inmediatamente. Choromatsu podía verlo, apoyado en su cama, vendas envueltas alrededor de sus ojos. Sintió la bilis en su garganta.

"Es Choromatsu," dijo Osomatsu cuando vio a Choromatsu palidecer y fallar al hablar.

"¡Oh! ¡Choromatsu!" Karamatsu se iluminó visiblemente, y Choromatsu hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Hey, nii-san," saludó, arreglándoselas para que su voz no flaquee demasiado. Osomatsu asintió y Choromatsu se adentró a la habitación lentamente, con cuidado acarició las sábanas de la cama antes de tomar la mano de Karamatsu. "¿Cómo la estás pasando?"

"¡Estoy bien, my brother!" Su tono era demasiado seguro, demasiado entusiasta, Choromatsu tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración para mantenerse en calma. "¡Siento interrumpir tu ocupada vida con esta tontería! ¡Volveré a casa antes de que te des cuenta, y todo regresará a la normalidad!"

Las cosas nunca serían normales de nuevo. Seguramente Karamatsu sabía eso. Choromatsu miraba hacia Osomatsu, notando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

"Karamatsu, voy a ir a casa y te conseguiré un cambio de ropa para cuando te den el alta," Osomatsu habló, y Karamatsu giró la cabeza en su dirección, asintiendo. "¿Quieres algo más?"

Choromatsu apretó el libro en su mano, tratando de no sentirse culpable. "No, estaré bien," aseguró Karamatsu a su hermano mayor, y Osomatsu asintió, frotando su nuca.

"Bueno, entonces, te veo en un rato."

"Vas a volver, ¿verdad, brother?" Choromatsu y Osomatsu observaron a Karamatsu, desconociendo el tono de vulnerabilidad en su voz. El rastro de miedo a ser abandonado. A pesar de que trató de ocultarlo con un tono trivial, ambos lo escucharon con claridad.

"Por supuesto, idiota," Osomatsu respondió, y una sonrisa temblorosa llegó al rostro de Karamatsu.

"¡Bien!" Como si esa mínima promesa fuera suficiente para ponerlo otra vez en marcha, Karamatsu estaba radiante de nuevo. "¡Oh! ¿Quizás podrías traerme mi cepillo y pasta de dientes? ¡Yo uso una marca muy específica para mantenerlos así de blancos!"

"Si, si, lo tengo," dijo Osomatsu. Miró a Choromatsu, quien se sentía desubicado, pero el menor asintió en su dirección para que se vaya. "Hasta luego, Kara."

"¡Adiós, brother!"

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Osomatsu, Choromatsu puso una silla junto a la cama y se sentó. Todo este tiempo su mano no había soltado la de Karamatsu, y ahora la apretó suavemente. "Yo, um, traje uno de tus libros," dijo.

"¡Ajaja! ¿Estás burlándote de mí, brother? Ahora no puedo leer, como ves, ¡no puedo ver!" Karamatsu rió y Choromatsu se encogió.

"¡No!" espetó, aturdido por el frívolo comentario de Karamatsu al pensar que Choromatsu se burlaba de su ceguera. "Pensé que podría leerlo para ti," agregó, con el tono vacilante.

"¡Oh!" Karamatsu se veía confundido por un momento, antes de reírse entre dientes. "Lo siento, Choro. Eso es amable de tu parte." Giró su mano, frotando los pulgares sobre los nudillos de Choromatsu. "Gracias."

Observando a Karamatsu, Choromatsu notó que su hermano mayor esta con la cabeza hacia el frente, solo la inclinaba un poco hacia Choromatsu cuando hablaba, o cuando se le hablaba. Exhalando en silencio. Choromatsu frotó suavemente el pulgar sobre la palma de Karamatsu.

"Um, nii-san," Choromatsu comenzó a hablar, luego vaciló.

"No te preocupes por mí, Choromatsu," Karamatsu rió entre dientes. "Habla libremente."

 _Por lo menos estás un poco incómodo para hablar de ser atacado,_ pensó Choromatsu. "…Tengo tu teléfono," dijo, y vio los hombros de Karamatsu crisparse. Aclarándose la garganta, Choromatsu pregunto a la ligera, "Karamatsu-nii-san, ¿Cuándo tu nos llamabas ayer…?"

Karamatsu se rió, pero había algo forzado en eso. "Estoy seguro de que todos estaban ocupados," aseguró, y Choromatsu sintió garras de hielo apretar su corazón.

"Cuando tu llamaste," lo intentó de nuevo, con la voz ronca, incapaz de sacarlo.

"Está bien, hermanito," Karamatsu dijo de nuevo, y su sonrisa no tenía nada de la sinceridad a la que Choromatsu estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Tú estabas…"

Karamatsu no habló esta vez, la cabeza hacia el frente.

"Tratando de pedir ayuda…?"

Karamatsu inclinó su cabeza solo un poco, luego se encogió, llegando a rozar los vendajes. "Yo…" Su garganta se movía al tratar de tragar, y Choromatsu se dio cuenta con shock de que estaba llorando. "Ustedes eran todo lo que tenía en la marcación rápida," explicó, con la voz ronca, y se rió débilmente. "Así que lo intenté con todos ustedes primero. Aunque ustedes solo habrían llamado al 119 de todas formas, así que debería haber hecho eso primero. A la final lo hice ¡así que está bien!"

Si no hubieran ignorado sus llamadas…

 _Habría llegado al hospital más rápido. Tal vez podrían haber salvado su vista. Si hubieran sido mejores hermanos- si me hubiera dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, es por eso que él estaba llamándonos tan desesperadamente- ¿cómo se sentía, solo, ciego, sus hermanos ignorando sus llamadas-?_

Choromatsu sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su cara y trató de limpiarlas con su mano libre, sus pulmones se contraían mientras trataba de no llorar. Karamatsu se mordió el labio, y apretó sus dedos suavemente alrededor de los de Choromatsu, tratando de reír a través de sus propias lágrimas. "Brother, está bien," dijo, con la voz quebrada.

"No, no lo está, nii-san," Choromatsu hipó, y él finalmente no pudo tragarse un sollozo. "Si tan solo hubiéramos…"

Karamatsu sollozó, retorciendo las manos sobre sus vendajes antes de presionar la palma de su mano sobre su ojo. "Ah, no habría hecho ninguna diferencia," dijo en voz baja, y Choromatsu jadeó, alzando la mirada. "Dijeron que probablemente no había nada que ellos podrían haber hecho, incluso un minuto después de que el ácido les c-cayó." La voz de Karamatsu tembló cuando habló directamente acerca del ácido, y Choromatsu se mordió el labio con fuerza.

"Lo siento, nii-san," Choromatsu dijo, levantando la mano de Karamatsu hacia su propio rostro para ocultarlo en esta. "Lo siento mucho."

Incluso si no podían haber salvado sus ojos, tener a sus hermanos a su lado antes… tener a sus hermanos siendo los que vieron a salvarlo…La idea de estar totalmente solo, en manos de extraños-

"¿Qué ocurre, brother?" Karamatsu murmuró, su brazo enyesado se alzó para limpiar las mejillas de Choromatsu con sus dedos. De todos modos eso es lo que Choromatsu pensó que iba a hacer: en cambio, sus dedos se encontraron con la oreja de Choromatsu, dirigiéndose suavemente hacia su rostro.

Aclarándose la garganta, sollozando, Choromatsu negó con la cabeza, levantando su mano para tocar la de Karamatsu. "Nada, nii-san," dijo, apoyando su mejilla contra el yeso de su hermano. "No estarás solo nunca más"

Sintió a Karamatsu encogerse, y Choromatsu creyó oír a su hermano llorar en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista, vio a Karamatsu sonriendo, tembloroso, y Choromatsu apretó suavemente los dedos en su mejilla.

"Ah…" Tragando visiblemente, Karamatsu rebuscó por algunas palabras, hasta que dejó escapar un sonido que se oía como una risa y un sollozo mezclados entre sí.

"Gracias, brother…"

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Holaa :3 muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y me disculpo por todos lo errores cometidos en el primer capítulo, es mi primera vez haciendo esto y aunque no es una justificación espero que me tenga un poquito de paciencia con esto, tambien me dijeron que hubieron partes que no se entendieron bien e intente que todo que más claro, pero sin alejarme de la obra original. Cualquier queja o sugerencia con respecto a la traducción o cualquier duda con respecto a la historia diganme en los comentarios. Si pueden recuerden pasarse por la obra original ( archiveofourown*org/works/5776060/chapters/13311673 ) o por el tumblr de la autora ( sycomatsu*tumblr*com ) solo remplacen los * por puntos :D

Muchas gracias por leer! TwT este es uno de mis fics favoritos de oso-san y me alegro que les guste tambien.


End file.
